


Baby I'm Coming Home

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [58]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Surprises, lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You miss Tom dearly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby I'm Coming Home

“I should have gone with him.” You said aloud to the empty flat. “But I probably would’ve lost my job for missing so much.” He flopped onto the couch, feet in the air and your head where your feet should have been. “Why does he have to be gone for so long? What’s so special about Hank Williams anyway?” You knew Tom was so excited about this movie and you secretly had been following the tag on Tumblr in order to learn more about it and see new pictures of your boyfriend, even when he didn’t have time to send them to you.

You felt tired. It had been a long day at work. A couple of kids at the daycare got sick all over the place, having gotten that new flu that’s going around. You had already had it, so you weren’t extremely worried about getting it, but Christmas was coming up and the flu was going to start hitting everyone hard. You were secretly glad that Tom wasn’t home, because he would probably catch it. That’s just how lucky he was.

You yawned and went to the bedroom, flopping down on the bed. You snuggled up under the covers with one of Tom’s shirts in your arms. It smelled like him and made you miss him, but, at the same time, also made you feel like he was here. You drifted off to sleep with a tiny smile on your face.

****

In the morning, you woke up with something warm in your arms. At first, you were confused. You opened your eyes and saw Tom asleep by you, holding onto you like you were holding on to him. He was wearing the shirt that you had been cuddling with. You quickly set up, waking him up.

“Is this a dream?” You asked, poking his arm. He laughed.

“If it is, it’s the best dream I’ve had in a while.” Tom said, smiling up at you.

“But you were supposed to be in America.” You said. He pulled you back down so that you head was resting on his chest. You could hear his heart beating.

“I came home.” He said. “Walking through the airport with sunglasses and a hoodie and people treated me like I was a Victoria Secret angel.” You giggled at the thought of see Tom in some tight underwear and angel wings. “But I just had to come home and see you.”

“Oh Tom.” You reached up and gently pressed your lips against his. He held you close like he was, in fact, afraid that this was just a dream and you wouldn’t be there if he let go. And you were happy staying close to him.


End file.
